Picture Perfect
by dirtytalkingjasper
Summary: Jasper Whitlock, a famous musician, is doing a photoshoot for a magazine.  Bella Swan, his girlfriend, has tagged along.  When a lunch break is called, Bella and Jasper have a little bit of naughty fun.


**PLEASE NOTE VOTING DATES FOR DTJ HAVE CHANGED:**

Public Voting /Judge Anon. Voting August 30 - Sept. 13, 2011

Winners Announced by Sept. 16, 2011

_MAKE SURE YOU'RE SIGNED UP FOR **AUTHOR ALERTS** TO GET VOTING REMINDERS AND DETAILS. VOTING INFORMATION WILL ALSO BE POSTED ON OUR PROFILE ONCE VOTING IS OPEN._

* * *

><p>Picture Perfect<p>

Bella watches from the corner of the room while the photographer snaps pictures of him. He's looking stylish and sexy in the black leather pants and dark green button up shirt; the 50's patchwork multi-colored leather jacket is a little much, but she can't deny how good he looks with that _so serious _look. She knows that he hates the jacket and his bare feet are cold and he's dying to laugh at the photographer's antics.

"Come on, Jasper, give me that sexy gaze…pout those lips…good. Good! That's it. Now, give me a little more with the eyes. Great!"

Jasper shifts to a slant in the black leather lounge chair, sinking back into its large, overstuffed cushion; his left leg is folded on the chair, his foot hooking under the knee of his right leg that is stretched out to the floor. His arms are draped around the chair and she fights the urge to run across the room and jump on his lap. As the thought flashes through her head, his gaze shifts over to her and she meets his gaze with wide sparkling eyes.

His lips draw thin, trying to suppress the knowing grin he wants to give her. He settles in the chair, taking a deep breath, his mouth opening. He tips his head back and keeps his eyes on her as he lifts his hips up slowly, moving back in the chair and then lowering them down slowly. To the others in the room, it's seen as a fidgeting move to get comfortable; to Bella, it has a different insinuation.

She gasps silently, clamping a hand over her mouth and shifts her eyes to the floor. She hears Jasper chuckle softly as the photographer clicks off a few more photos before announcing he has to grab some more rolls of film.

Jasper clears his throat and says that maybe it would be a good time for a lunch break.

"I'm hungry," he says, his eyes shifting back to Bella. "In fact, I am starving."

Her grin widens and she turns her face away, so he can't see the excitement in her eyes.

The photographer tells everyone to go ahead and grab a long lunch. The six people in there quickly make their way out of the room before the chance is lost. Jasper glances over at his bodyguard and tells him to go ahead and get lunch. The bodyguard rolls his eyes, shaking his head, muttering something about being a bad boy and leaves the room.

Bella finds herself completely alone with him now and he's still holding that pose. Those passionate green eyes are willing her to stand up and those strong arms are still open around the chair, welcoming her to join him. Her fingers are itching to touch that broad chest that fills the chair so nicely and she can't wait to feel those leather covered legs against her skin. She runs her tongue slowly over her lips as she stands up from the bench she's sitting on.

His eyes blaze and her knees go weak; just when she thinks she's going to fall back down to the bench from the intensity of his stare, his eyes move meaningfully down her body, over the purple blouse with the first three buttons undone to show a peek of the slightly darker purple silk under it, down the chic, short gray skirt, over the skin of her thighs to her supple calves and ankles. Bella inhales sharply as those beautiful green eyes move back up to her lips and then finally to her eyes.

His tongue wets his smiling lips and his right hand turns slowly, his index finger curling like a magnet pulling her to him.

"Come here baby."

Her whole body electrifies from the sound waves of his whisper; she's not even sure if his lips actually moved, but she knows that deep growl can only come from him.

Inside, she screams at her wobbling legs and forces them to walk towards him with long cat-like strides. Bella stops a few inches from the chair, taking a few breaths to compose herself as she tries to act nonchalantly, but it's so hard with those eyes staring her down and the look that almost commands her to come to him; one command she's so willing to obey.

"What are you hungry for?" she asks, smiling, hoping she's right about what she thinks he wants. He chuckles softly and lifts his hand up, holding it out to her. She slides her fingers around his and he gives her a small tug.

"Come here and I'll tell you."

That whispering growl again, only this time, her heart rate skyrockets. Bella's own hungry eyes watch both of his legs stretch to the floor, giving her ample space to crawl over him. Her left knee slides down onto the chair next to his right leg. Her right hand finds the back of the chair as she lifts herself over him, her right knee landing on the other side of him. She moans softly, satisfied she didn't wear panty hose, delighting in the feel of his leather pants on her skin. She moves her mouth down to his ear.

"Tell me what you want," Bella murmurs, kissing his ear. His breath is warm against her neck; he leans back to look at her face. Her lips transfix his eyes and he pushes forward to taste them.

"You," he moans and her mouth opens wider, beckoning his tongue with hers. He groans and flicks his tongue against her lips; teasing her before letting her take it into her mouth. Her hand grips the plush leather underneath it, her other hand moving to his neck, holding his chin up as her mouth moves deeper on his.

"Are you hungry, darling?" Jasper whispers, moving his hands down her sides, around to her back, rubbing his fingertips against her.

"Uh-huh," Bella moans, her hands now pushing through his hair. Her mouth moves over his jaw and down his neck before moving back up to his ear. Her hands slide around his neck, down to his shirt, finding the first button. The tip of her tongue tastes the edge of his earlobe, licking it into her mouth, sucking on it gently. Her hands move down, undoing the buttons of his shirt, her itching fingers finally satisfied by the feel of his warm skin under there.

His hands move down to her thighs, feeling the soft skin there. He leans back, watching her face drop as she lays kisses across his chest and shoulders, listening to his soft moaning as his fingers lazily dancing over the skin of her legs.

As her fingers slip under his shirt, rubbing and feeling his stomach, her mouth move under his chin, licking and nibbling on his Adam's apple. His head falls back and he releases a loud moan, enjoying the feel of her soft lips hungrily tasting him. Bella smiles against him and follows a trail of skin back up to his lips. Jasper smiles at her, moving his hand to her head, running his fingers through her hair; his other hand is still on her back. She grins, feeling his fingers grasp the band of her bra through her shirt. He unhooks it, the undergarment loosening around her.

"You are so beautiful," he whispers, his hands moving up to her shoulders and back down her arms. Bella reaches up and slowly unbuttons her blouse, watching him anticipate what he will see under the material. He pulls her in to a sweet kiss as his hands push the unbuttoned shirt off her shoulders. She holds his hands back from her shoulders and reaches up, sliding her bra straps down her arms. Jasper takes the silky material and tosses it aside with her shirt, his eyes never leaving hers. "Can I taste you?"

"Yes."

Her voice is so weak from her dry throat, but he purrs like a kitten as his tongue wets his top lip, lingering in the corner of his mouth while he contemplates which breast he wants first. He moans and pulls her to him, sinking his wet lips over one of her nipples. She matches his growls from earlier, fingers rubbing his shoulders as his tongue tastes and flicks her nipple. One of his hands moves around from her back, his palm grazing the untasted breast, rubbing and squeezing it, teasing her nipple into a stiff peak. He glances out of the corner of his eye, watching the movement of his hand and he growls softly, moving his mouth over to her other nipple, sucking on it playfully.

Bella lets out a light giggle, waiting for his passion for her to arise. Her fingers slip between his shirt and that jacket, pushing the jacket over his shoulders. His arms move down so she can push it off of him, leaving his mouth to work at keeping contact with her skin. His mouth clamps on her breast, his teeth nipping at her; she lets out a whimpering gasp and leans hard into him as she pushes the jacket past his elbows. His arms slide out of it quickly and hold her tightly against him. He leans back, sucking her other nipple into his mouth, catching it in his teeth.

"Oh Jasper." Bella moans. She leans up on him more, leaving his lap, pushing him back on the chair, and pressing her breast into his mouth. He readily leans back, his eyes watching her lips part as his tongue licks broadly over her hard, swollen nipple.

"Jasper. I want you."

He grins and moves his hand down to her right thigh, tugging on it. He helps her lift her leg over him and slide down gently on his lap so she's sitting on him sideways. Her hands run up and down over his chest, her eyes pleading with his. He lifts one of her hands to his mouth, pushing her index finger up to his lips. She sighs as he lowers his lips down around it, sucking it gently.

He pulls that finger out and moves to the next, licking it, sucking on its tip. He moves his hand from hers, cradling her against him, her head resting back on his shoulder. Bella watches intently as she slips her finger from his mouth, giving him the next one. His fingers slip down her cheek and neck, past her breasts, down to her thighs. Jasper moves his hands slowly between her thighs, massaging and tugging on the skin there. She wiggles on his lap, parting her legs for him. He releases her finger from his mouth and leans over, kissing her softly as his hand slips inside her panties. His fingers move over her lightly, moving down her slit, then pushing his finger slowly inside her as his mouth pushes harder against hers.

Bella's fingertips trail over his cheeks and jaw, and he turns his head, catching her first two fingers. He sucks down hard on her fingers and glances at her as he enters two of his fingers into her. Her head is tilted back against the chair, her chest rising and falling with her heavy breathing, no words able to escape her throat as he watches her with that insane intensity. All she can manage are the small whimpers escaping her throat as he manipulates her in such sweet ways.

Jasper pulls his fingers from inside of her, wiping her wetness against her thighs. He then lowers her hand from his mouth, dragging her willing fingertips down his chest, past his navel and waist of those leather pants. She drops her palm against the hardness he so badly wants her to pay attention to.

He moans loudly as her fingers rub and press against him. She smiles at him and leans forward, kissing his cheek before sliding off of him and slipping down between his legs.

His eyebrows raise and his lips turn into a sexy grin. She closes her eyes briefly as her free fingers unsnap the button of his jeans. His free hand curls in her hair and he lifts her face to meet his gaze.

"Baby…" he murmurs, trailing off "You've never done this before.

"I want to," Bella purrs, brushing her hand over the hardness of his pants. "I want to taste you."

He inhales sharply at her words and runs his fingers down over the back of her head. She smiles and leans down, rubbing her nose against him. A groan escapes his throat and she smiles before trying her next trick. She runs her tongue up his pants and takes his zipper between her teeth, her eyes lifting to his face; his mouth is parted and his eyes watch her intently as she pulls the zipper down with her mouth.

"Oh…fuck," Jasper groans. Her hands slide back and forth over his thighs before finding the present he has for her. She presses her hand to him, rocking her palm against him, listening to the moans escaping him.

"Tell me what you want," she commands, brushing her palm upwards in a hard push against him. His eyes roll back, his head falling against the chair. "Teach me, Jasper."

"God, I love you," he whispers. She lowers her mouth over him, pressing her tongue against the stiffness under the fabric. He takes another deep breath and slips his hands down to his lap. Bella leans back, watching his hips lift off the chair as he pushes his boxer shorts and pants down for her. Her eyes dance over the size of him and she can't hide her smile. Her eyes meet his and his fingertips slide over her cheek. "If you don't like doing this, you don't have to."

She shakes her head because knowing she is pleasing him is enough to help her enjoy it.

"Just tell me what you like."

Jasper takes her hands in his, sliding one around his base, her fingers pressing and feeling his balls and wrapping her other hand around his shaft.

"You can just use your hands if you want," he whispers, encouraging her gently.

She smiles at his hardness in her hands and lowers her lips to his tip, kissing him softly. Her lips open above him, her tongue wetting them. She glides her lips around him lazily, lightly using her tongue to taste him.

"Oh…baby…not so light," he groans.

Her hand opens from around his shaft and she lowers her mouth, sliding her tongue against his lowest part. She presses him against her hand as her tongue moves up his shaft in a long, hard stroke. His eyes shut tight, his hands gripping the sides of the chair. She moves around him, licking him in upward strokes, listening to his jagged breathing.

"Oh...God...fuck! Take…me…in your mouth…please!"

His tone is needy and desperate. Bella lowers her lips around his tip and clamps around him, her tongue cradling him as she suctions her mouth on him.

"More," Jasper gasps.

She lowers herself, taking in more of him, her teeth retracting as she moves down his length.

"Oh...yes!"

Bella's fingers at his base massage him as her mouth moves down on him more. She then slides her mouth off of him, rubbing him roughly in her hands. "Oh...yes!"

"Tell me what you want, Jasper," she moans before dropping her mouth back down onto him.

"Suck. Please, baby," he growls, moving his hands into her hair, running his fingers through it. She obeys, sucking against him.

"Uh!" He lifts her hair from around her neck, watching her closely. Slowly, he lifts his hips. "A little faster."

Her head bobs over him a little faster. "Follow your lips with your hand."

She moves her hand around him, under her lips, moving her hand in the motion of her mouth so that he's constantly covered either by her mouth or her hand.

"Harder!" Jasper gasps.

Bella's fingers tighten around him and he moans happily. As she moves her mouth over him, she starts sucking much harder. He leans back in the chair, breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling.

"You are beautiful," he murmurs.

She smiles at his words and moves faster on him, sucking harder. He cries out from the sudden vacuum her mouth has become. She pulls her mouth off of him, afraid she went too far, but he smiles at her.

"Oh…don't…stop…please," he begs, trying to regain his breath.

"Can I try some things?" Bella asks, feeling playful. He smiles and leans down, kissing the top of her head.

"Of course."

She tilts her head to the side, sucking on the side of his shaft; running her tongue over his skin and working her lips up and then down his side. Her tongue presses down against his base, pulling his skin into her mouth, ever so lightly running her teeth against him.

"Oh God!" he moans, a few obscenities leaving his mouth.

Lifting her head, she sees a small drop of moisture lingering on his tip. Curiously, she swipes her tongue over it, tasting him for the first time.

She wants more, so she moves her fingers back to his balls, squeezing him and rubbing him roughly; to her delight, more moisture leaks out and she licks it away. He sighs, but stops her from lowering her mouth down on him, lifting her chin instead.

"Honey, I'm not going to last much longer."

Bella sits back a little, running her hands over his thighs, letting him recuperate a little. She leans down, kissing his knee and up his thigh. He moans softly as her tongue tastes his skin.

"Just a little more?" she asks.

"I want to be inside you," Jasper whispers. His hands pull her so she is standing in front of him. He unzips her skirt, watching it fall to the floor. He looks longingly at the purple panties and leans forward, kissing the material around the wet spot he sees there. His fingers hook into the sides of the material and jerk them down. Just as quickly as the material leaves her body, his mouth is pressed against her, his tongue diving into her. Her knees buckle, her hands grabbing his shoulders. She squeaks out his name and his hands move off of her bottom, his arms wrapping around her knees, holding her as he licks her up and down. The sensation is intense and her fingers dig into his shoulders; she gasps his name again and looks down. His eyes lift to meet hers and that heat inside her rises sharply.

"Please…" she whines. She really can't take anymore of his light tongue. He keeps his mouth on her, leaning back in the chair. Pulling on her, he guides her legs up on the arms of the chair. His tongue enters her again as she sits open above him, her hands gripping the back of the chair.

"Jasper…I …can't…" Bella gasps between his obsessive probing. He sits back, kissing his way up her stomach. Slowly, he pulls her down on him. Her legs slide out over the arms of the chair, leaving her body suspended over him. He smiles as he enters her and their eyes lock as he pulls her down on him ever so gently, filling her. He holds her on him, kissing her deeply, but they both know, with her legs up around the chair, this position won't last long. His hands slide around her legs and he murmurs that she has to move.

He lifts her off of him and she moves back up on his lap, straddling him and kissing him hard and long. When her mouth pulls of his, he moves his lips to her breasts, sucking on each of them again, nibbling and licking the still swollen mounds. His own red, swollen lips taste and suck against her skin until she thinks she's going to burst into flames. She smiles and lowers herself to him; he growls, feeling her skin against his.

"Good thing I came with you today," she whispers to get his attention away from her breasts. He looks up, smiling, running his hands up and down her sides and around to her backside. He looks down at her with lustful eyes and dips one of his fingers into her.

"Good thing," he growls back. "You're so wet."

Bella watches him with anticipation, widening her thighs for him until her knees are pressing hard into the sides of the chair. One of his hands stays at her hip while the other one guides his tip to her dripping pussy. He kisses her deeply, offering her his tongue. She takes it into her mouth, her fingers brushing over his jaw and cheeks.

Jasper's fingers pull at her hips and she lowers herself, his tip pushing into her. She groans against his mouth, his fingers sweeping over her, opening her around him.

"I love you," he whispers as she wiggles over him in slow circular movements. "Let's take a long lunch, sweetie."

She works his first couple of inches in and out of her, soaking him with her wetness.

"You're so tight," he murmurs, his eyes closed.

Bella's hand reaches down, rubbing her wetness around the rest of him. She lightly teases him with her fingernails and he grunts, thrusting into her hard, stifling her cry with a deep slow kiss. "I'm sorry," he murmurs, hoping he didn't hurt her.

"Do it again," she says, wanting him inside her.

"Baby," he moans, really wanting this to last. She scratches at him again, but he resists the temptation to thrust into her. She lifts her hips with snail-like movements, up and down on only a small part of him.

"Oh FUCK!" he groans, both of his hands gripping her hips, but not forcing her down. She can feel his hot breath on her breasts and neck.

She continues teasing him, her hands gripping the back of the chair, supporting her slow, careful movements. She leans her head back, arching her back, teasing his tip with quick, unsatisfying strokes.

"My pussy is on fire," Bella moans in his ear.

"So is my …"

Jasper lets out a frustrated groan on her shoulder, but still resists slamming her down onto him. He is amazed by the intensity between the two of them. His fingers reach down, rubbing lazily at her clitoris, hoping to spark a heat in her that will force her to stop her torture.

They're both stubborn, not wanting to be the first one to give in, but both of them are becoming exhausted and finding it hard to breathe. Their bodies are covered in sweat and blazing with a heat that would put hell to shame.

"I…can't…take it…anymore," he gasps as she moves over him, up and down so slowly. "Please… baby, fuck me!"

"Oh god!" Bella cries, almost close to tears from the excruciating pleasure. His hands reach up around the back of his head, finding her hands still clutching the back of the chair. His fingers encircle hers, holding them tightly. "Jasper," she murmurs, lifting herself up to his tip, rocking gently against it.

"Fuck me!" they both yell at the same time, and as she drops down with her last remaining bit of strength, he thrusts hard inside of her. They both moan in satisfaction, being complete with each other, and their bodies bounce and push at each other as control flies out the window.

"Oh God yes!" Jasper yells. His hands release hers, flying to hold her rocking hips, pulling her down on him again and again, his hips thrusting up into her. His gasping mouth finds her bouncing breasts, holding one nipple and then moving, struggling to catch the other as she flounces around in his lap.

Bella slows, exhausted, working down on him in deep, hard thrusts. Those hungry emerald eyes burn into hers as he growls in that heated, sexy voice.

"Oh baby."

He pulls her into a kiss as he meets her thrusts, rocking his hips up into her and then pressing himself hard against her opening. "Oh…fuck…baby."

"Oh…oh Jasper," she moans and gasps his name as she explodes over him, her walls contracting tightly against him. His head falls back, holding her down against him, fighting the tightness that wants to push him out.

His arms slid up her back, his fingers curling around her shoulders as he pushes into her with his final thrusts, exploding hard. She lays limp against him as he rubs her back up and down, kissing her neck.

"That was incredible," he gasps. "That…wow."

"That was fantastic," Bella sighs, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, running her fingers through his hair. "I love you."

He rocks inside her at her words, his release finally over.

"Ohhhhh," Jasper moans, breathing heavily against her neck. Her hips lift, leaving only his tip inside her as he shakes under her. "Oh baby."

He pulls out of her and watches her slide to the floor again, taking him in her mouth. She holds him in her mouth until he is completely limp and then moves back to wrap her arms around him. "Thank you, honey."

She kisses his forehead, sitting with him quietly.

"Thanks for the lunch break," she says, smiling. "I suppose we should get you dressed."

Jasper smiles and pulls her tighter against him, pressing her chest into his, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"It's only a little after noon. Lunch lasts until at one."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE NOTE VOTING DATES FOR DTJ HAVE CHANGED:<strong>

Public Voting /Judge Anon. Voting August 30 - Sept. 13, 2011

Winners Announced by Sept. 16, 2011

_MAKE SURE YOU'RE SIGNED UP FOR **AUTHOR ALERTS** TO GET VOTING REMINDERS AND DETAILS. VOTING INFORMATION WILL ALSO BE POSTED ON OUR PROFILE ONCE VOTING IS OPEN._


End file.
